Science Experiment
by Pantomancer
Summary: Maribelle Moore is a test tube baby used to unlock previously unused parts of the brain. She is given the ability to control energy, at the cost of her own personality and emotions. When given an assignment, she runs into and is captured by none other than the Teen Titans. What will happen when she befriends this unusual group of young adults? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Test Tube

Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story and an OC! All reviews, critical and complementary are accepted (and desired). Please let me know what you think both of my story idea and my writing, and spare no feelings! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

My name is Maribelle Moore. I am the definition of a test tube baby, and the experiment of Doctor Victor Avidi. Doctor Avidi is a thin, frail looking man who's skin is thin and yellowed, like weathered parchment. His eyes are emotionless, grey and perpetually bruised. Grey hair, thin lips, long fingers, slightly hunched back. He wasn't always like this. Only after I was created did he become this way.

He began on a noble quest, to serve his country in the only way a logic based dreamer can: science. War is a terrible way to reach ones goals, for the loss of life causes all conquests to have the bitter, lingering stench of death.

But how do we end the useless violence and needless death? The solution is almost too simple.

Make people stronger.

That is what Doctor Avidi originally set out to do. The theory was that if he could somehow allow humans to use a larger percent of their brain function, they would be able to fight on a level that was undefeatable, lessening the amount of death by making their soldiers so much stronger that the enemy either gave up out of fear, or was decimated to teach others of this new found strength.

That was the theory, at least.

It was decided that human experimentation was too inhumane, leading to me. If Doctor Avidi couldn't experiment on normal people, he would create someone to experiment on.

Designed to be pretty, but not stand out, I was the perfect candidate. Average height, average weight, mid length brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin. Upon further examination, smaller details are noticed: heart shaped face, widows peak, slight cleft of the chin, straight nose. Pretty, but not gorgeous. Noticeable at first, but not memorable later. Probably because that's how he designed me.

The experiments went perfectly as well, at least for a while. They opened up previously underutilized sections of my brain function, and soon I began to feel not only my energy, but energy around me. I can feel the power and force of many things, and have an unexplainable knack for reading people. The most exciting discovery, however, was what my energy could do.

My energy can identify, isolate and latch on to other energy, giving me control of its vessel. I am in the beginning stages of my training though, so I can only manipulate elements. They are the easiest to control, despite common belief, because they have a lot of their own energy, but not a lot of will. They are easily influenced by other things, and don't fight back like living creatures do.

After I master Elemental Energy, I will move on to Inanimate Energy (objects with very littler energy to manipulate, making it so I have to expend more energy to control them) and than Living Energy.

As mentioned, I was supposed to help the country by creating a new, more powerful form of human. The idea behind my creation didn't change, but the person who created me did. Dr. Avidi has become selfish. Instead of using me to help the country, he has decided to use me to help himself. This brings us to where everything of my new life begins: my first field trip.

Dr. Avidi has decided that my control over the elements is extensive enough that I can run a little errand for him. To the bank. For money that is not his. However, there is one little snag in his experiments: me.

By opening up new sections of my brain, he seems to have partially shut down others. I cannot process my emotions. Glands in my brain that usually produce hormones like dopamine have ceased functioning, causing me to become bland, personality-less and worst of all: objective. Right and wrong have no meaning, and nothing matters but logic. Even my sense of self preservation is lost if my chances of escape or survival seem too slim.

He has, however, created a short term cure for my little defect, and they come in the form of small, purple pills. They give me back not only my emotions, but my personality as a whole. Ten days worth of these are shoved into my hand in a small, plastic tube as I am ushered out the door. The plan repeats itself in my head as I head toward my destination.

Do not take supplements night before, objectivity is best for this mission. Locate bank. Act normal. Ask to set up new account, so workers will bring you to an office cubicle in the back. Incapacitate worker without causing harm, steal pass card and uniform. Ask manager for help opening vault for larger client, pretend to be new. After vault is open, incapacitate manager, take money and exit area.

Simplicity is best, as is as little violence as possible. In and out.

I arrive at the bank, a large, white building with people milling in and out of it at an almost constant rate. This is the single most popular bank in all of Jump City. An estimated 75% of the city's population prefers this bank. I enter and wait in line as I perfect my façade. Easy going smile, innocent voice, charming mannerisms. I wring the cuffs of my over sized sweater as I ask for assistance in making a new account, and stumble slightly as we enter the cubicle, laughing lightly at myself. The worker is female, below average weight but above average height. Elbows and knees would be her most effective weapon in fighting, but joints would also be one of her weaknesses. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Named Bethany.

I am offered a seat and take it, bouncing a little on the seat cushion. The worker chuckles before swiping her card, unlocking the computer. I strike. A quick jab to pressure points in the neck knocks the worker out, and I quickly rid her of her uniform, leaving her under shirt on and slipping my shorts onto her. I change, grab the card and exit to find the manager, keeping the same façade. I quickly charm him and get him to lead me to the vault. There is no time to waste. That's where it all goes wrong.

An alarm blares and the manager whips around, looking for the cause of the commotion. A worker runs up to him and breathlessly explains the situation.:"

"Someone found Bethany… No uniform… knocked out… in cubicle." Every few words are punctuated by a gasp. I look at the manager, as if waiting for a response and notice his eyes flick towards my name tag for a fraction of a second. I weigh my options. I could wait to see if he makes the connection, or I could strike now. The managers eyes meet my own as I incapacitate him the same way I did Bethany. I take his card as the other worker screams and runs, turning to the vault. I open it and enter, hoping to grab money and escape by means of the earth, opening a tunnel underground and closing it behind me before any reinforcements arrive.

That plan doesn't last very long as the wall in front of me explodes in a flash of green light. Before me stands five young adults, all in varying stances of defense.

I analyze them all.

The first one is easy: By his position he seems to be the leader, bo staff in his hands and weapons on his belt indicate a lack of special power, lean yet muscular body is perfect for fighting but also being quick and nimble. Minimal threat. Approximate age: 21

Next is the cyborg, shining silver body pulsing with blue energy. Arm in form of some shooting weapon that, judging by its energy, is extremely powerful. Large size indicates extreme strength. Weaknesses would include a lack of speed. Also minimal threat. Approximate age: 24

The next creature is not as easy. Floating a couple feet off the ground, her skin is an unearthly shade of orange and her hair a flaming red. Green glowing eyes and hands indicate that she is responsible for the gaping whole in the wall, proving that she has terrifying strength in addition to her power. Definite Threat. Approximate age: 21

Also flying is the grey one, facial features and hair color hidden by the hood of her billowing cloak, the only features that stand out are her violet eyes and hands blackened by the shadow of her power. Also gifted with some sort of power, dainty stature and bodily features indicate an acute lack of strength. Power is unknown. Possible Threat. Approximate age: 21

The last one is completely unreadable. Green features. No visible power. Muscles may lend to a decent amount of strength. No visible strengths or weaknesses. Unknown Threat. Approximate Age: 21

"Drop the money and surrender now," the leader barks out, stepping forward. Each of the others prepares themselves for a reaction, charging up their powers, except for one. The green one. I weigh my chances of success. One on one, I could easily defeat any of these people. Two on one would be a challenge, and three on one would be nearly impossible. My chance of victory against five is nonexistent. I make eye contact with the green one, wanting to examine his reaction, before speaking two simple words punctuated by the release of the money in my hands.

"I surrender."

His eyes widen minutely in shock and his shoulders relax, allowing his raised arms to lower slightly. He looks to the leader, as if unsure of what to do. As my hands are cuffed, he waits for instruction, watching my wrists be shackled with a confused look, indicated by the furrowing of his brow. I only remove my eyes from him when the leader speaks once more.

"We should take her to the Tower for interrogation. I've never seen her before and she gave up too easily to be a big time villain, there might be something more to this." The man appears confused, unused to people surrendering so easily. As he waves over the robotic one to take me to this "tower", I shift my focus back to the green one. This time he notices my stare and looks back at me, questions in his eyes. I know I cannot answer them, but someone else may be able to.


	2. Chapter 2: Other State

Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my story (even that anon that left a four review long story). I was surprised to get any responses at all, especially so quick, so I worked super fast to finish and edit this chapter! As a little note, theres a perspective shift in the beginning that somehow made sense to me yesterday, but I'm sick and too lazy to completely rewrite those few paragraphs, so sorry! I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

We have arrived at a large, gaudy building in the shape of a "T", what I assume is the tower they were referring to earlier. Still cuffed, the robotic one leads me into a classic interrogation room with nothing but three steal walls, a table, a pitcher of water and a large mirror taking up the majority of the fourth wall. I am released from the handcuffs and momentarily left alone in the room.

The first thing I do is analyze. The steel walls were obviously designed to keep someone stronger than me from breaking out, so a means of escape would not likely be present through them. The table, though sturdy, would probably not withstand the impact if I were to try to break the mirror. The mirror is not even a real mirror, but one way glass, evident in the fact that I can touch my own reflection when doing the fingernail test. If one puts their finger nail against a regular mirror, there will be a gap between the actual nail and its mirror image. If there is no gap, it is most likely a window for observation.

The only realistic means of escape would be to manipulate the water into a weapon, either cutting the door or the mirror/window. This, however, does not eliminate the threat of the five young adults keeping me hostage. Therefor I decide to shift my focus away from escape and towards manipulation. My only chance of freedom is to make these strangers believe I am no actual threat. Theres only one way to do that.

I reach into my pocket for the plastic cylinder of supplements and remove it discreetly, not lifting it above the table. I take one out, close the container and slip it into my pocket. With my other hand, the one not holding the pill, I poor myself a glass of water, calmly taking a sip. Then I move as if I am scratching my nose, popping the pill in my mouth with only my thumb and pinky.

* * *

Behind the screen, the Titans are observing Mirabelle's actions, from her carefully taking in the details of the room, to checking the mirror, to drinking her water.

"This girl is crazy, man," Cyborg sighs. He is taking a constant vital check with his bionic eye so as to sense any dishonesty when she is being interrogated. "It's as if she aint worried at all! Her heart rate is normal and shes not even sweating, no shifty eye movement, no fidgeting. She is cool as a cucumber in there."

"Well, lets see if she can stay so cool when were asking her questions," Robin answers, scratching his chin. "Something about her seems off."

"Perhaps she is not the villain at all?" Starfire chimes in hopefully, floating a foot above the ground.

"Theres only one way to find out." With an air of confidence, Robin slips out of the Observation unit and heads to the Interrogation Room.

One sharp knock on the door is Maribelle's only warning as Robin enters the room, swiftly pulling out the chair on the opposite end of the table and taking a seat. Maribelle watches dully as Robin opens up a file he brought in and spreads the scant few papers within across the table.

"May I begin by asking your name?" Robin asks, formally.

"Only if I may receive a name in exchange," Maribelle responds coolly.

Robin looks her in the eye, unused to not being recognized, before stating, "I am Robin, leader and founder of the Teen Titans, a team of super humans whose goal is to keep Jump City and all of its inhabitants safe."

Maribelle maintains the eye contact while mimicking his confidence, "I am Maribelle Moore, fellow super human, if I can even be considered that."

Robin stares at her, dumbfounded not only by her response but her demeanor as a whole. He had never faced a villain this calm and collected before, especially one with no underlying desire to gain respect or attention. Quickly, he regains his composure and begins to ask her basic questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Jump City."

"Do you have family?"

"Only my father."

"Do you have any illnesses?"

This question gives Maribelle slight pause, as she is unsure if her… condition quite counts as an illness. She sighed, "I suppose, but you will find out about that soon enough."

Robin stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and moving on. "When is your birthday?"

"April 21, 2014."

Robin pauses in his writing, not sure if he had heard her right. He looks up at her, about to ask her to repeat the answer when he notices her pupils are extremely dilated and that she is staring off into space. Suddenly his communicator beeps and his screen lights up with the image of Cyborg.

"She just shifted like crazy. Her heart is racing but her respirations are low, whats happenin', man?"

Maribelle gasps, causing Robin to flinch and turn to her ready to defend himself, but she is still just sitting in her chair. Slightly dazed, she looks around the room as if she has never seen it before, then she stares at him.

She is analyzing him.

Spiky black hair, mask over eyes, cape, colorful suit, belt with too many compartments, confident stance, steel toed boots, sharp jaw, lips parted over perfectly white teeth, worry lines on side of mouth and between eyebrows. All the unnecessary details she had not noticed earlier.

She smiles warmly at him before apologizing, "Sorry if I was being a little rude earlier."

Everything about her had changed. Her voice was softer, her face more expressive, her posture more relaxed.

Robin clears his throat before carefully posing his question. "Could you, perhaps, explain what just happened?"

She laughs lightly, almost melodically, "Oh, that? That was just my supplement kicking in." Noticing his questioning stare, she sighs. "Maybe you should invite the rest of your friends out from behind that window so I can explain it to all of you."

He sheepishly smiles at her, not expecting to be caught, before turning and waving his hand at the mirror, gesturing for the rest of the team to come in. They all gather around the table and she explains her story, paying attention to all of the teams reactions. She pays special attention, however, to the one who introduces himself as Beast Boy. He seemed completely different from how he was when he was ready to battle, and she still doesn't understand him.

"So basically, Dr. Avidi decided I was ready to run a little errand for him, and you know the rest."

The team shifts uncomfortably and glances at each other and then Robin. Cyborg sensed no dishonesty and Raven sensed no ill will or negative emotions, just confusion and a small hint of sadness, throughout her story telling.

"So you did not rob the building of finances for your own benefit?" Starfire inquires innocently.

Mirabelle looks at her, brows furrowed, shocked at the question. "No. It is was what Dr. Avidi told me to do."

"But you did not try to deny his request?"

"How could I? Dr. Avidi is the only person Ive ever known, he's my father. Beyond that, losing him isn't just losing my only family, its losing myself." Mirabelle looks away, into the corner of the room. She really had no choice, not that she had given it much thought while in her.. other state of mind.

"What do you mean?" Starfire questions further, not making the connection. Luckily for her, Cyborg decides chime in to explain.

"She needs the supplements, remember Star? Otherwise she will be like how she was when we first brought her here."

Everyone looks back at Mirabelle, who for once would not make eye contact, and then at Robin.

"Demonstrate your power."

Everyone in the room stills, the silence deafening in the confined space. Mirabelle's eyes snap up to Robins, then Beast Boys. Beast Boy seems shocked not only by the request his leader had made, but the eye contact Mirabelle had made with him.

Slowly, she stands and reaches for the pitcher of water. Emptying its contents onto the table, she holds the pitcher in one hand while holding the other over the puddle she had created. The air hums with new energy as the water lifts and forms a ball a few inches over the table, under Mirabelle's palm. Suddenly, she tosses the pitcher in the air with one hand and cuts the air with her other hand. The water forms a thin blade and slices straight through the pitcher in less than a second. Not only that, but Mirabelle keeps her hand extended after swinging it, manipulating the water to catch the two halves of the pitcher. Then, with just movements from her fingers, she makes the water surround the pitcher, freeze, and shatter. Tiny shards of ice and glass rain onto the table as everyone stares at Mirabelle, dumbfounded by her power and control. To finish off her little performance, Mirabelle separates the water from the shards of glass, filling her cup and taking a sip.

The team continues to stare at her while she retakes her seat, waiting for some sort of reaction. The first one to speak is Beast Boy.

"Dude, that was crazy! She was like swshh and the pitcher was like kapow and then it was like keehrshh!"

Beast Boy's wild gestures and sound effects make Mirabelle laugh, holding her side as she leans against the table. Her laughter seems to calm the tension the rest of the team had been feeling, wondering if she was going to be a bigger threat than anticipated. Everyone looks to Robin for the next course of action. He notices this and stands, clearing his throat. "Well, Titans, theres only one thing left to do," Robin says calmly as he steps around the table and extends his hand. "Mirabelle Moore, I want you to join the team."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Spree

Hello again, lovely people. Once again I got quite a few reviews/follows and such, some comments on how rushed it felt that Robin already asked her to join. Not to worry though! The beginning of this chapter explains it all (even though I admit to it being a little rushed, but Im just super excited to get to the more fluffy chapters I have planned). This chapter unexpectedly turned into kind of a filler because Im trying to pay more attention to detail and deepen certain aspects of Mirabelle's creation/life, but I busted it out quick enough that I don't feel bad because its more of a bonus chapter than a real one (which is sad because it's the longest one Ive written thus far). The reason for this will be important later. Thank you all for your support, and as always please enjoy (and review!)

* * *

The rest of the team gasped, not expecting Robin's sudden proposal.

"You guys all know we have been swamped. We barely made it out of our last battle against the Hive Five."

Every member of the team knew that was no exaggeration. The Teen Titans weren't even teens anymore, each one of them at least 21, and they had grown a lot in the past few years. While they had been maturing and gaining strength, so had their common villainous enemies, and while they remained victorious in all of their battles, said battles had quickly become more challenging and physically/emotionally taxing on the team. Gone were the days of simple magicians robbing banks and giants stomping down town, replaced by acts of near terrorism and far more terrifying situations on a more regular basis. Every sector of Titans wass feeling the heat, and many had taken in new members to add strength to current teams along with training younger heroes to take over one day. The only reason their own team had not taken in new members was because other teams needed them far more.

"As lovely as that offer is, I can't," Mirabelle interrupted each Titan's musing, smiling sadly, "Ill be no good to you without my supplements."

"Cyborg can easy find the components of your supplements and recreate them, as long as your willing to give up one or two."

Mirabelle reached into her pocket and removed the small bottle of pills, rolling it between her hands unsurely. "Are you absolutely certain that you'll be able to make me more?"

Cyborg scoffed at her doubt, "I ain't just a tech genius, girl, I'm more than comfortable with science and medicine. If I weren't this team would have bled out or died of infection years ago."

"So what do you say, Mirabelle, will you join?" Everyone looked at Mirabelle, showing differing amounts of hope and skepticism.

Mirabelle paused, putting the pill bottle back in her pocket while pretending to think over the offer. She smiled widely after a few seconds before squealing, "Of course I will!"

Each of the members of the team smiled at her and cheered, getting up from the table and leading her out the door. They gave her a quick tour of the common areas of the Tower like the gym, the living room, the kitchen, and the roof. They weren't going to allow her access to the more classified areas yet, just in case. The little tour finally ended at her own room. The door wooshed open and she stepped through the door way, taking it all in. It was simple, obviously a spare. Completely bare. The only things in the room were the window and day bed straight ahead and a door to a small walk in closet to the left.

"We will give you a small sum of money so you can go online and pick some furniture, then we'll order it and have it rush delivered tonight." Robin said simply, as if he wasn't about to be spending thousands of dollars on her. "You'll also need to get some clothing, and I'll see about getting you a uniform for when you eventually go into battle with us."

Mirabelle blanched at the thought of spending so much money, knowing all the things a real human adult was expected to have. "No! No, that's ok. I don't need anything other than a bed, I've never actually had more than a bed. Whats here is fine, I wont even know what Im missing!" She had rambled, hoping to make them feel ok with not buying her things, but her words just made the team feel worse, knowing she was never treated as an actual person.

"Nonsense! I shall help you choose what items you desire to fill your personal space, than I will take you to the mall of shopping to acquire clothing!" Starfire exclaimed, more than excited to not only help Mirabelle, but actually be able to spend some girl time with someone. "Let us begin immediately!"

The team laughed as Mirabelle was literally carried away by the overzealous alien, walking calmly behind the pair as they made their way to the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy began playing their usual racing game while Starfire and Mirabelle sat on the floor in front of the couch, laptop open on the coffee table. Robin and Raven took one end of the couch each, observing everyone.

"The first thing one must do when decorating is decide on what colors you desire the room to be filled with. Tell me, friend, what are your favorite colors?"

Mirabelle froze, unsure of her answer. She had never been allowed to decorate, or dress herself, or do anything really that required thought over mundane things such as favorite colors. All of her existence had been filled with training to control her powers up until this point. "Im not sure."

Everyone froze, not expecting her somber tone.

"But friend, what do you mean?"

"I don't know what my favorite colors are because I never had the chance to think about it." Mirabelle looked down at the carpet, running her fingers through the soft fibers as she felt everyones stare burning into her back and neck. She loved getting out and finally meeting new people, but a lot had been brought into the light. She had never experienced a lot of different things, because she wasn't normal. She wasn't technically even human, or an adult.

"Not a problem, we can look at different images to get ideas of colors that go well together and you can choose one you find pleasing to the eye!" Starfire attempted to raise Mirabelle's mood by playing it off as if her dilemma wasn't a big deal, sensing the younger girls sadness and discomfort. The next fifteen minutes were spent looking at different pictures. Cyborg interjected whenever a picture with a lot of blue showed up and Beast Boy did the same with pictures of green things, especially plant life.

Mirabelle paused on a simple picture of a bunch of ripe, green pears in a beautiful teal bowl. The background was a dark wood, and the entire picture appealed to Mirabelle deeply.

"I like this one." She said suddenly, mesmerized by the fact that such a simple, meaningless picture could make her feel so peaceful and… happy.

"Splendid! I shall save this image for future reference and we can commence the online shopping! Friend Robin, how large is our fund?"

Robin pressed a few buttons on his communicator before responding, "We haven't had to spend as much on repairs recently, but just in case no more than ten thousand for furniture and clothing. Ill deal with uniform cost."

Mirabelle looked at Robin, dumfounded by his lack of care over such a large amount of money. Ten thousand dollars? Spent on her? What was she supposed to buy, a solid gold bed frame? She turned back to Starfire and the laptop, unsure of how to proceed.

"We shall start with the necessities first, that being a bed."

"Oh, no! The day bed in the room already is more than enough!"

"Are you sure? It is rather small…"

"That's ok, I sleep curled up anyway."

The next few hours went as such, with Starfire suggesting lavish, expensive items and Mirabelle talking her down a few notches. In the end they ordered a mahogany desk/shelf set to go to the left of the door, along with a decent laptop. To put next to the closet, they purchased a comfortable, over-stuffed, brown leather chair and a full body, tri-folded mirror. To dress the large window, they bought dark green drapes, ordered pear green paint for the walls, and a quilt filled with both green and blue colors for the bed, along with many teal pillows to actually sleep on and fun decorative pillows in odd shapes. They bought a white button pillow, a clock pillow, a brown book shaped pillow, a frog and lastly a pear shaped pillow. All of this came out to roughly 3500 dollars, leaving far too much for just clothing. Mirabelle was glowing with happiness, learning new things about herself every second spent with this team. She learned that she didn't really enjoy the darker shades of green, but instead enjoy the rich colors, such as emerald and vibrant shades like grass and apples. She liked blues and purples but not yellows and orange, which Starfire explained made her a cool color person. She liked simple, functional furniture but fun accessories, like the pillows. Mirabelle was so excited about her new room that she almost forgot about her earlier worry over being different.

"I see you have a lot of money left, maybe you should order something to fill those new bookshelves," Robin hinted, looking pointedly at Raven. Raven had gained far more control over her emotions and powers and had opened up enormously, but still needed a nudge here and there to interact. "Raven, since that's your area of expertise, why don't you help her order a few books that she may enjoy."

Raven looked up from her own book, acknowledging Robin's suggestion before marking the page with a piece of paper. She stood up and glided over to the pair on the floor, taking Starfire's place as she moved to sit next to Robin.

"Oh, you don't need to stop reading! It can wait!" Mirabelle blushed, not wanting to be a bother.

"Nonsense. I would enjoy discussing something of value instead of listening to these two imbeciles scream about their video games." Raven droned, slight crinkling at the corners of her eyes indicating that she was joking, at least slightly. "Do you know what kinds of books you enjoy?"

Mirabelle thought for a second before responding. "I read a lot of books about history and politics and society to learn how to fit in, so I think I would enjoy something other than that to read in my spare time."

Raven hummed lightly as she typed in the url to her favorite book seller's website. She quickly browsed several genres, making small comments about books she had read already and putting them into their virtual shopping cart along with books that got high reviews and Robin's random but frequent interjections. Mirabelle would ask questions based on Raven's and Robin's comments as well as pointing out when certain books descriptions sounded interesting. It turned out that, apart from the dislike of historical books, Mirabelle shared similar taste with both of them. Appreciation for classics with Raven, love of fictional dystopian novels with both of them, and a down right addiction to action mysteries with Robin. Raven was enjoying the conversation just as much as Mirabelle was, which surprised everyone.

Everyone had expected Raven to warm up to Mirabelle, just not so quickly. She had an intellect that was above Beast Boy's but below Robin's, so she wasn't pompous, and a thirst for knowledge that could rival Cyborg's and Starfire's.

Almost 50 book orders later, they had spent about another thousand dollars. After all the shipping costs, she still had about 5000 dollars left.

Starfire decided that it was then a good time to go clothing shopping, Cyborg offering to drive them in the T car and Beast Boy tagging along because he no longer had someone to play against in his video games. Mirabelle thanked Robin and Raven before they both retired to their rooms, Robin to work on a uniform for Mirabelle and Raven to meditate.

Once they arrived at the "mall of shopping" Starfire dragged her three companions to almost every clothing store there. Mirabelle bought lots of leggings, liking the way they covered her but didn't restrict her movement, along with shorts for the warmer months and jeans for when it got really cold, sticking to solid colors and no patterns. For winter tops Mirabelle bought a lot of neutral sweaters and patterned, collared shirts and for summer she bought a lot of flowy blouses and stylish tank tops.

Cyborg kept suggesting edgy fashion statements like a shirt with spikes on the shoulders while Beast Boy kept pointing out the shirts with floral patterns or animals. At one point he pulled out a large grey sweater with two penguins holding fins and touching beaks, making the symbol of a heart between them. Mirabelle looked between the sweater and the boy holding it, noticing the way his fang poked out of his mouth as he grinned hopefully at her, before nodding in consent for him to add it to the ever growing pile.

Next, Starfire insisted they pick up a few dresses for the many charity events and balls that the Titans attended to keep face. Unsure of what styles and patterns were acceptable, Mirabelle allowed the other three to pick dresses for her to try on.

After nine dresses had been picked, Mirabelle slipped into the dressing room with Starfire in tow while the boys waited outside.

"So what d'ya think about the new girl?" Cyborg whispered, nudging Beast Boy with his elbow.

"She seems nice, dude, but she doesn't seem all that confident in herself. Nothing like how she was when we first met her."

"Speaking of, did you notice how much she was looking at you before her little change?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Ill take that as a no, but man, it looked like she was ready to put you under a microscope."

"Probably because of how I look, dude, its no biggie. It happens all the time." Beast Boy responded, trying to push down that uncomfortably familiar feeling in his chest.

"I don't know, she didn't look weird at Star for being orange, or Raven for being grey, or me for being part machine. I think it was something else."

They heard shuffling from inside the dressing room and the opening and closing of a door.

"Just drop it, dude, its probably nothing."

Just as the conversation ended, Mirabelle walked out in one of Starfire's picks. Frilly and big and pink, Mirabelle looked less graceful and more lost inside the huge sea of pink. Quickly deemed a no, she went back in to change into one of Cyborgs picks. This one was very angularly structured and grey, not complementing Mirabelle's petite frame at all. The next one was a dress picked by Beast Boy, in a green almost as vibrant as his skin. While the color complemented Mirabelle very well, she didn't like the low waist. It continued like this until only three dresses were left, a pick from each of them.

"Ok, friends, I have done the saving of the best for last, so hopefully these three dresses will be appropriate!"

At the end of Starfire's little introduction, Mirabelle walked out in one of Cyborg's picks. The dress was form fitting to Mirabelle's entire body with a Queen Anne neckline, showing off her curves, in a light, shimmering blue material that caught the light every time she moved.

"Booyah! My dress is a home run, baby! You have got to get this one!" Cyborg jumped up, proud that his dress had been the first one to work.

Mirabelle blushed and laughed, going to change into Star's pick next. Starfire came out, Cyborg's dress in hand, to add it to her purchases, all hanging on an empty rack given to them by a bemused store clerk.

Starfire's dress was a modest tea length with off the shoulder sleeves. The skirt was tulle and an almost salmon pink, much calmer than the vibrant hues Star had picked previously.

"Oh friend, you look simply marvelous! Please tell me that my dress choice suits your interest!" Starfire flew several feet above the ground, overjoyed at her dress' success.

"Its beautiful, Starfire, I will definitely get this one," Mirabelle assured her, doing a little twirl so the full skirt could fan out a little.

"The grass stains pick is next, lets see how this goes." Cyborg joked as Mirabelle stepped into the dressing room to try on her last dress. When she came out, everyone was speechless.

The dress was floor length, like Cyborgs, but that's where the similarity ended. A skin tight trumpet cut dress with a sweet heart neckline, the dress was endless amounts of emerald green lace backed by light beige silk.

Everyone stared as her as she stood there, fidgeting under the intensity of her three companions' gazes.

"So, uh, what do you guys think?" Mirabelle asked, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of the dress.

"You look gorgeous…" Beast Boy said, jumping slightly. He hadn't meant to say that. Did he really say that? Out loud?

Mirabelle blushed at the way he had said it, tone hushed and breathless. She quickly slipped away to change as Star and Cy looked at Beast Boy questioningly. He ignored their attempt to make eye contact, saying something about finding a worker to ring them up as he ran away.

After they bought all of the clothing, amounting to another 2000 dollars, along with some shoes and accessories, Cyborg drove Mirabelle and her purchases home while Starfire and Beast Boy went to pick up her furniture order. Robin and Cyborg put all the furniture together while Mirabelle and Star put all of her new clothes in her closet. Soon enough, everything was put together and her room was finished, as Raven had gotten the paint earlier and used her powers to paint the walls.

She bid everyone goodnight as they exited, looking around. This was all hers. She had a room, and clothes, and personal items and a home. She kept mulling over the idea of having a home, trying to get used to it, as she changed for the night. Slipping under the quilt on her day bed, she sighed happily. Just as she was about to get comfortable, she heard a knock on her door.

The door slid open to reveal Cyborg. "Sorry for buggin' ya so late, but I forgot to ask you for some of those supplements. I want to start working on them as soon as possible."

"Oh! Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Mirabelle jogged over to her hamper, fishing out the pants she had been wearing and removed the pill bottle from the pocket. She opened it up and poured its contents into her hand, looking at the nine purple pills.

"I only need two," Cyborg reassures, noticing the way her hands are shaking.

"Ok, yeah, that should be fine. You can get this done in a week right?" She asks, voice wavering slightly.

"You bet, don't even worry about it."

Mirabelle slipped seven back into the bottle, handing two to Cyborg, who put them in a little glass vial for safe keeping.

"Sleep tight, newbie," Cyborg whispers, laughing as he walks to his own room.

Mirabelle chuckles lightly as she walks back to her bed, setting the pill bottle on the windowsill before getting comfortable again. She falls asleep quickly, dreams filled with dresses and pills and the color green.


End file.
